OOC Black butler theme songs
by gingakita
Summary: Our kuroshitsuji role play group members each get a songfic. OC's included.


A young demoness moved swiftly through the streets of London. She had long light blue hair and light purple eyes and her clothes were ragged from her travels. Her name was Frostbite. She was a human born demon; meaning she was born a human and became a demon later in life. Human borns where considered lowest in the demon rankings, even hybrids that have a full blooded parent are considered higher then human borns. The young girl had been born in America but had escaped her cruel brothers and father by coming to England.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.  
>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.<br>Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
>Be the good girl you always have to be.<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
>Well, now they know!<strong>

Frostbite heard something coming up behind her. Quickly the she-demon hid herself behind a pile of trash; A grim reaper with red hair and fangs for teeth dashed past. The reaper went by the name of Grell Sutcliff and he was hunting for Frostbite. The shinigami was hunting frostbite because she had attempted to kill Grell's youngest child and, being an overprotective mother, the reaper would not let frostbite get away easily.

**Let it go, let it go!  
>Can't hold it back anymore.<br>Let it go, let it go!  
>Turn away and slam the door.<br>I don't care what they're going to say.  
>Let the storm rage on.<br>The cold never bothered me anyway.**

Once the reaper had moved to look in a different place, frostbite made a run for it. Not one to let prey escape, Grell quickly caught up to the she-demon, using his scythe to trip her. Frostbite hit the ground with a gasp of pain. She rolled over trying to escape fast but before she could, Grell's scythe was at her neck, the blades remaining still. Grell's eyes gleamed with rage and every one of his shark-like teeth was showing. Light purple meet green; demon and reaper. Something in the red heads eyes changed as he withdrew his scythe.

**It's funny how some distance,  
>makes everything seem small.<br>And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
>It's time to see what I can do,<br>to test the limits and break through.  
>No right, no wrong, no rules for me.<br>I'm free!**

Frostbite didn't move believing it to be a trick of some sort. Rather then switching on the chainsaw Grell dismissed it causing it to vanish. Slowly the demoness rose watching Grell with unhidden suspicion. The reaper tipped his head to the side with thought. "You look like you could use a bath"

Frostbite glared. "I don't need help from you reaper"

Grell ignored the girl and instead began to drag her to his home. Frostbite felt a tick of annoyance. First this guy tried to kill her now he was helping her? The red head dragged Frostbite to a large manor. "This is where my boyfriend lives"

'_boyfriend?'_ the she demon thought to herself. _'So he's gay? Well that explains whys he looks like that'_

**Let it go, let it go.  
>I am one with the wind and sky.<br>Let it go, let it go.  
>You'll never see me cry.<br>Here I stand, and here I'll stay.  
>Let the storm rage on.<strong>

Once they reached the front door it opened to show a handsome male demon with black hair and red eyes. Grell immediately latched on to the demon with a coo of "Sebby-chan"

For a moment Frostbite was startled, before remembering the child she had shot at also had red eyes and black hair. The demon gently pulled Grell off of him before looking to Frostbite. "Who is this Grell?"

The red haired reaper beamed. "I don't really know~"

Sebastian looked so stunned for a moment Frostbite almost laughed. Quickly Grell ushered the she-demon into the manor. They went to a parlor where Grell had the young girl sit across from him. The crow demon excused himself to go fetch some tea. Finally Grell spoke up. "So what is your name~?"

"Frostbite"

**My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back; the past is in the past!<strong>

"You're so young. Why are you alone? Where are your mommy and daddy?" questioned Grell.

Frostbites light purple eyes clouded sadly. "My mother is dead and my father wants to kill me"

"Ah! Honey that's so sad!"

Before Frostbite could answer Sebastian returned with a tray of tea and cookies. Behind him the boy Frostbite had attacked followed Sebastian into the room. The child noticed the she-demon and ran out with a frightened squeak. Nether of his parents paid any attention to this.

"What is your animal? if you don't mind me asking" Sebastian asked causally as he served the tea.

"I'm a snake"

**Let it go, let it go.  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn.<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand, in the light of day.**

"You're a snake? That's great! That gives you the power to shed the skin of your old life and start a new life with a new family that loves you" Grell smiled.

The girl was taken aback. She never really had a family that lover her. Maybe just maybe this strange reaper could help her gain the life she had desired. A life that included a family that loved her. Well it wouldn't hurt to try, to live with a loving family.

**Let the storm rage on!  
>The cold never bothered me anyway...<strong>

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FROSTBITE!


End file.
